<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friend of the Author by Yelir61</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516892">Friend of the Author</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61'>Yelir61</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Misunderstandings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516892</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelir61/pseuds/Yelir61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylvain needs to know how Bernadetta's story ends. Felix is bribed to try and find out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friend of the Author</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sylvain sighed again. Felix rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Stop that. You’re being distracting.”</p>
<p>The two were training together, Sylvain with the lance and Felix with the sword. Well, they were supposed to be training. Sylvain was mostly moping about something or other. “I can’t help it!” he complained. “I just can’t focus today.”</p>
<p>“Then go back to your room, and stop interfering with my training,” Felix said irritably.</p>
<p>Sylvain snorted. “That’s what I love about you, Felix. Your sympathy and understanding.”</p>
<p>“When was the last time you deserved sympathy? What are you moaning about anyways? A girl?”</p>
<p>“No! Well, kind of,” Sylvain amended. “It’s Bernadetta. I can’t get her story out of my head! I’ve got to know how it ends. But every time I try to talk to her, she runs away!”</p>
<p>“Of course she does,” Felix said shortly. “I think every girl in Fódlan with any brains knows to stay clear of you by now.”</p>
<p>“That’s...okay, fair,” Sylvain conceded. “But I’ve never even hit on her! I just love her writing!”</p>
<p>“It’s not like it’s just you, anyways. That girl runs away from everyone.”</p>
<p>“Oh, so you’re going to pretend you two haven’t been spending time together?” Sylvain asked, raising an eyebrow. “Going to the library, eating in the dining hall, looking at cats…”</p>
<p>Felix grimaced. “So what? It’s not like I ask her to bother me all the time. Who knows why she does it?”</p>
<p>“Please,” Sylvain scoffed. “Just admit that you like her. There’s no way you would tolerate her otherwise. You can barely even stand to spend time with me, the most charming guy you know!”</p>
<p>Felix didn’t dignify that with a response, returning his attention to his swordwork.</p>
<p>“And if she’s the one always coming to you, she probably likes you too!” Sylvain continued, undeterred. “I mean, why else would a recluse keep spending time with you?”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing like that!” Felix said exasperatedly. “She told me the other day that she’s been trying to see my smile again.”</p>
<p>Sylvain looked at him in disbelief. “And you think that is a sign that she <i>isn’t</i> into you?” he asked pityingly. “Oh Felix, my friend. You really do need to learn a little bit about girls.”</p>
<p>“I’m not interested in that kind of thing,” Felix said stubbornly. “Who cares why she does it?”</p>
<p>“Wait a minute,” Sylvain said slowly. “That’s it! You could ask her for the rest of her story!”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t run away from you! And I bet if you ask, she’d be willing to talk about it. Maybe she’s even written more!”</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask her about some silly story,” Felix said incredulously. “Why would I?”</p>
<p>“Because I’ll treat you to dinner if you do. At that little place in town, with the spicy sausages...” Sylvain said enticingly.</p>
<p>Felix frowned.“For a week.”</p>
<p>“Deal!” Sylvain said with a grin.</p><hr/>
<p>Bernadetta jumped at the rough knock at her door. “No one’s here!” she called frantically, before slapping her forehead. Then who was talking, Bernie? Stupid, stupid, stupid!</p>
<p>“It’s me,” Felix said gruffly.</p>
<p>Bernadetta perked up. Felix wasn’t scary! Well, not all the time. Now that she’d seen him smile, she knew there was a goofy boy underneath all that scowling. “Just a second!” she called, before opening the door a crack. “Hi, Felix! What’s going on?”</p>
<p>Felix fidgeted a bit. “Can I come in?” he said plaintively. “I want to talk to you.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta’s eyes widened. “Oh no. Did I do something? What did I do? Do you hate me now?”</p>
<p>“No, I don’t hate you,” Felix said with a sigh. “So, would you let me in?”</p>
<p>“Uhhh…” Felix had never been in her room before. Almost nobody but her had been in her room. Except the professor. And Ingrid, but that had been terrifying! She’d knocked down her door! But Felix wasn’t like that. Felix was safe. Probably. “Sure, come in,” she said timidly, opening the door a little wider.</p>
<p>Felix slid into the room, closing the door behind him. “You like stuffed animals,”  he noted.</p>
<p>“Uh, yeah!” Bernadetta said nervously. Why had Felix wanted to come in? What couldn’t he say from outside? Did he need privacy? Was he planning to kill her, and wanted to avoid witnesses?</p>
<p>No, she shouldn’t think like that. Felix wouldn’t do that! Sure, he might be grumpy and snappish, but she’d also seen him play with a kitten with a piece of string. He wasn’t a scary person. But why wasn’t he saying anything? He just kept looking around her room. And he seemed...nervous? She’d never seen Felix nervous before. What was this all about?</p>
<p>Wait. Wait, wait, wait! She’d read a scene just like this before! A boy knocked on the door of a girl’s room. She let him in. And then...he...proclaimed his love?! And the girl accepted! And then he asked to see her breasts, and she opened up her shirt, and they fell back on the bed together, and then the boy…</p>
<p>“Are you alright?” Felix asked, startling Bernadetta out of her imaginings. “You’ve gone all red. Do you have a fever?” He put his hand on her forehead.</p>
<p>Bernadetta practically jumped away from his touch. “I’m fine!” she squeaked. What had she been thinking? There was no way that was what this was! As if anyone would be interested in a worthless girl like her! Stupid Bernie, always daydreaming! “What did you want to talk about?”</p>
<p>Felix sighed. “Right, I suppose I should come to the point.” He turned his sharp gaze to her. “There’s something I want you to show me.”</p>
<p>“Sh-show you?” she managed to get out. Had his eyes always been so intense? Why was she sweating so much?</p>
<p>He nodded. “Something private. Maybe something you didn’t want others to see?”</p>
<p>“P-private?” Bernadetta repeated helplessly. This wasn’t...this wasn’t a romantic situation! Right? He-he probably meant something like all the tests she’d failed, or something. Not-not anything... intimate. “Wha-what do you mean?”</p>
<p>Felix sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Look,” he said frankly. “If you don’t feel like showing them to me, I get it. This is probably just making you uncomfortable, right? Just forget it.” He turned towards the door.</p>
<p>“No!” Bernadetta blurted out. Before she knew what she was doing, she had grabbed onto his arm. Felix frowned down at her grip, but didn’t shake her off. “I mean, yes, I’m uncomfortable, but-” She forced herself to take a breath. “What-what do you want to see? Exactly?”</p>
<p>What was she doing!?  He’d been leaving! Now he would ask her to do something mortifying, like showing him her diary or something, and she’d have to do it! She couldn’t back out now that she’d made him ask! He’d learn all her secrets, and mock her, and tell them to everyone else!</p>
<p>Unless...he really was about to confess. But no! That was crazy! Right? Felix was intelligent, and handsome, and skilled. He could have anyone he wanted. Why would he settle for some neurotic shut-in? No, this was bound to be something embarrassing. Maybe he wanted to read her diary aloud in the courtyard?</p>
<p>Oh no! He’d been talking this whole time! Bernadetta forced her mind away from imagining her dire future in time to catch the last bit. “...but Sylvain won’t shut up about them. And I admit, I’m curious to see them as well. So, if you’re willing to show me yours, I’d be grateful.”</p>
<p>Sylvain? The womanizer? Then...it was what she’d been thinking! Felix was asking to see her breasts?! “I-but-” Bernadetta stumbled over her words. “You want to-to see mine?!”</p>
<p>Felix nodded, satisfied to have gotten his point across. “Exactly. I’ve seen others, of course, but I’d like to see yours as well.”</p>
<p>“Wh-why would you be interested in mine?” Bernadetta said anxiously. How had things escalated like this? She wasn’t ready for this sort of thing at all! “I’m-I’m nobody special!”</p>
<p>Felix smiled slightly. Not the big, goofy grin he did sometimes, but a small sign that he was at ease. “You’re an odd girl. Annoying, sometimes, but most people are. And you’re filled with all these strange little talents and skills. I suppose you intrigue me.” He turned his head, clearly a little embarrassed. “So,” he said more sternly. “Are you willing to show them to me?”</p>
<p>Oh Goddess! That-that had been a confession! Right? This really was a romantic scene! Felix was interested in her! And now he wanted her to take her shirt off? “Wha-what are you going to do? Are you just going to look? Or-” Bernadetta swallowed. “Are-are you going to touch them too?”</p>
<p>Felix tilted his head. “I...suppose I’ll probably touch them?” he said, mystified. “Is that alright?”</p>
<p>“Uh-” Bernadetta closed her eyes. Be brave, Bernie! This is your only chance! “Can I kiss you first?” she said in a rush.</p>
<p>Felix recoiled. “What?!” he barked.</p>
<p>Bernadetta almost withered at the sound of his harsh tone, but kept going. “It’s just-it’s not that I don’t want to show them to you! But I-I’d like to kiss you. If that’s okay. Please.”</p>
<p>Felix blinked at her, apparently too stunned to answer. Bernadetta forced herself to keep talking. “I-I really like you! I like spending time with you. I really like that you’re so stern on that outside, but so soft underneath. Like a nut! So, I don’t mind if you want to see my breasts. But-”</p>
<p>“Your breasts?” Felix interrupted. “I was talking about your stories. Your adventure stories?”</p>
<p>Bernadetta froze. Her...her stories? He-Felix had been talking about her stories? Then...that meant that…”Oh,” she said softly. “I see.” She turned towards the door. “Good-bye, Felix.”</p>
<p>“Where are you going?”</p>
<p>“To drown myself in the fishing pond.”</p>
<p>Felix put himself between her and the door. “Don’t. I still want to see your stories.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta buried her face in her hands. “Please don’t look at me!” she moaned. “Just let me go.”</p>
<p>Felix sighed, before prying her hands away. “C’mon, knock it off,” he said gruffly. “I can’t kiss you if you’re covering your face.”</p>
<p>Bernadetta jerked. “What!?”</p>
<p>Felix smiled again, before leaning forward and kissing her lightly on the lips. “Satisfied?” he asked, looking deeply into her eyes.</p>
<p>Bernadetta let out an unintelligible noise. Her face had turned entirely red, and she felt as though she was melting. “You-kiss-wha,” she babbled unintelligibly.</p>
<p>“You asked me to!” Felix said without any real bite. “Now will you show me your stories?”</p>
<p>She stood frozen, for what felt like forever, until she slowly turned towards her desk. Shuffling towards it, she pulled out her manuscript, and handed it over to Felix.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” he said shortly, glancing down at it. “Were you still planning to show me your breasts?”</p>
<p>This final remark proved to be too much. Bernadetta lost consciousness, and slowly collapsed to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>